


Purification

by NanakiBH



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angel Sex, Angelic Anatomy, First Time, Impregnation, Jealousy, Kissing, Masturbation, Other, Quiet Sex, Reunions, Riding, True Love, Yandere, casual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it his fault? Was it God's? Was it fate? After suffering in the Darkness alone for a few thousand years, those questions had lost their meaning. He only cared about taking back the heart that had been stolen from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purification

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the novels, but I've gleaned a lot about them from browsing fanworks. So I'm probably off on some things, but I feel fairly confident about the things that I have included here. If you have read them and you have some relevant information, PLEASE share it with me. I beg of you.
> 
> Anyway, a minor note about the way that Amon speaks: In the novels, his dialog is written sort of like "Ho Ho (Hello, Devil-sama!)" but that looks weird written out in English, so I altered it a little. The idea is that he sounds like an owl to everyone except Lucifel/Devil who understands what he's saying.

It wasn't enough.

Nothing seemed capable of satisfying him the way that Enoch would.

Perhaps this was his true punishment for falling...

 

Claiming that it was a gift for his good behavior and the diligent job he was doing punishing vile souls, God finally allowed him to return to Heaven on occasion. Of course, you can't just invite the _Devil_ up to Heaven without expecting him to put his dirty hands all over your nice things.

He hadn't cared about talking to Michael. Honestly, he saw him frequently enough whenever he went up to Earth, so it didn't matter if they talked. The other Archangels weren't worth his time, either. There was a little part of him that thought they might be excited to see him again, but the three of them clutched their pearls and looked at him like they expected him to set the Heavens on fire.

God had done an awfully good job of spreading lies about him. What a wonderful guy. What a good book the humans wrote. Now no one was able to trust him.

Except Enoch.

He heard about what happened to Enoch, so he feared that he might seem different. Galiel was still running around, living her own life separate from Enoch's body. Just like he and Izomeron, a portion of Enoch's memories existed inside Galiel, so Lucifel worried that he might not remember him, but the doubt in his mind was erased the moment they met.

A thousand emotions and memories returned to Lucifel's chest when he saw him, looking so radiant, surrounded by light. His ascension had made him even more beautiful. In comparison, he felt disgusting and ugly, his horned crown and black wings out of place in the presence of someone so pure. Before he could even utter a greeting or find some witty thing to say, he found himself tightly embraced in Enoch's arms, enveloped in his many wings.

He hadn't been able to say anything. He had so much time to think about what he would say, and there were certainly things that he wanted to say, but all that came out was a pathetic, tearful laugh as he returned his embrace. For some reason, Enoch seemed taller – maybe he stood a little straighter – but Lucifel found it just as easy to rest his chin upon his shoulder.

_”Lucifel.”_

That was all Enoch said to him; not a greeting, but a name he hadn't heard anyone say in a few thousand years. Once, he told Enoch that time had no meaning to him. It was a human concept that he was incapable of comprehending, but the seconds and days and years he spent in Hell suffering with the pain in his chest made him understand. He had no sympathy for humans, but he took pity upon the damned who ended their mortal lives to escape their loneliness. No one could understand an eternity of loneliness.

'Devil', they called him. 'Satan', 'Shaitan', 'Belial'... How amusing it was for him when those souls discovered that all those names belonged to different individuals.

He got used to it. The hole in his chest widened as he accepted his place as Lord Devil, as he forgot the name that he'd been called once upon a time when his wings were white.

Hearing his name again... It felt like he'd finally found the respite he'd been searching for. Despite the endless years he'd endured, he felt happy in that moment. Enoch had pulled him back to look at him and pushed a hand through his hair, pushing it back to keep it out of his face. He stared at him intensely with those familiar, innocent eyes, like he was comparing his current appearance to the Lucifel he remembered who wore jeans and spiked his hair and smiled easily.

Lucifel hadn't wanted to let him see him like that. He wanted to hide the hole, but he knew that it would always be there, no matter what form he took. It was best, he'd decided, to let Enoch behold his demonic form, to let him judge for himself what to make of the person he'd become. For a while there, he really thought that Enoch had changed and become a more elegant, refined person, but...

With a perplexed look on his face, Enoch had put a hand through the hole in his chest. He'd waved it around a little, his eyebrows pinched together, and, before he could even ask him about it, Lucifel had reeled back and decked him in the jaw.

Sturdier than ever, unshaken, Enoch just laughed, completely unbothered, and rubbed at the reddened spot on his jaw. Just like that, they fell back into the same pattern they used to follow. It must've looked strange for anyone who saw them to see Metatron having the most casual of conversations with the Devil, and Lucifel took silent enjoyment in their confusion. He'd been gone for that long, and Enoch hadn't given his heart to anyone else. He probably didn't have to worry about him giving his attention away when they hadn't seen each other in ages, but he couldn't keep himself from latching on to him like a greedy imp. Beneath the pride he felt being near him, he also felt an inescapable urge to disembowel anyone who looked at him – at what belonged to him.

Angels frequently visited the Darkness to liberate the souls of the repentant, but Lucifel stubbornly held on to Armaros as collateral. The other fallen who yet harboured Earthly desires remained with him as members of his legion, but Armaros didn't belong there. However, Lucifel knew that if he let him free, Armaros would get to be with Enoch. It didn't matter to him what sort of interest Armaros had in him, be it friendly or romantic. He just couldn't stand the thought of someone else taking his place.

He couldn't stand the thought of Enoch being happy without him.

And he knew that was horrible, but.

Well, he was the Devil. He didn't think he belonged in Hell for doing what he thought would be of benefit to Heaven and Earth, but if Hell were where he would spend the rest of his days, then he thought he should be allowed to at least embrace an iota of the character the angels and humans had written for him.

He really didn't want to corrupt Enoch, but he really wanted to corrupt Enoch. It sounded like the only way to make him his.

He was horribly conflicted.

Regardless how he felt about the matter, though, he had the feeling that it might be impossible for Enoch to become corrupted. From the moment they met, Enoch was already living under special circumstances as an essentially immortal human being in Heaven. God loved him so much that He was willing to do just about anything to protect him – even exile His right hand Archangel to keep him from claiming him. Lucifel was willing to admit that he was jealous of anyone who got to be near Enoch, but if there were someone even more jealous and possessive, it was God. Because of that firm possessiveness, he had the feeling that Enoch's ascension had made him impervious to descent.

Which meant that he could do all sorts of things to him without worrying that he was dragging Enoch's soul through the dirt.

It wasn't even a matter of whispering sweet nothings in Enoch's ear. He'd seduced many a human that way, but Enoch wouldn't need convincing. Enoch saw him for the person he used to be, the person Lucifel still felt he was at his core; an angel. He wasn't God's angel, that was for sure, but for Enoch... Yeah, that sounded about right.

Maybe that was why Enoch saw him differently. When he was around him, Enoch's presence really made him feel different. When he was near him – when Enoch looked at him – he suddenly found it easy to forget about what a horrible person he was and all the terrible things he'd done since joining the Darkness. Although he was still walking a contradictory line, feeling unworthy to stand in Enoch's presence while coveting his attention at the same time, he felt like he could be his old self as long as those eyes remained on him.

God didn't want him back, he was sure. This was His way of taunting him. Lucifel knew that, so he wanted to take advantage of it. And maybe God knew that he planned to take advantage of it, too. Maybe that was all a part of His plan somehow. After spending a few thousand years in the Darkness away from the only person he truly cared about, he didn't _care_ about trying to understand God's plans, only his own, which was why he planned to steal Enoch, one way or another.

It wasn't going to be that hard. God had given him ample time to become the world's best schemer and deceiver, and, though he hated to have to use those talents on the person he cared about, he thought it would be the only way to bring Enoch to his side without telling him directly with the risk of any little birds hearing about it and reporting it back to their master.

Yes, he had planned to do things surreptitiously. Even if Enoch didn't realize what he was up to, he was going to have his heart before he returned to Hell.

He was working on a meager allowance of time, but he was sure that he could do something with the time that he had to make sure that Enoch kept thinking about him. If his vileness couldn't make Enoch fall to his level, then he was going to find a way to pull his favor away from God.

The problem was, Enoch had always been a naïve and innocent guy. Enoch surely saw him as handsome, but he was seemingly oblivious to his sex appeal. He could probably disrobe in front of him and wag his ass and Enoch would tell him to put his clothes back on while covering both his eyes.

...Lucifel had given these things a lot of thought, but he had also kind of been hoping that God would just _die_ or something. That would make everything way easier. Heaven knows he'd cursed His name enough, but it only seemed to make the bastard stronger.

It seemed like Enoch had been able to sense his anxiousness. While they were sitting in the courtyard outside the library where Enoch did his writing, Enoch leaned against him, resting against his shoulder, and told him that it was all alright, that he was just glad to see him. Nothing was going to truly satisfy Lucifel until he felt certain that Enoch belonged to him and only him, but those few words were surprisingly reassuring. The hole in his chest throbbed as if the heart he'd lost were awakening.

He didn't have to worry.

He hadn't been forgotten.

The name 'Metatron' hadn't made Enoch a new person. That was the most reassuring thing to be aware of, but none of that could crush the painful desire inside him. It was hard to tell anymore whether that desire had always been there or if it had been created from the Darkness, but it had definitely been there for a long time, and, by all signs, it seemed like it was there to stay.

As Enoch touched his hair, ran his fingers through its length, as he pressed their foreheads together and searched his eyes, that desire burned like a hunger from within the emptiness in Lucifel's chest.

When it was time for him to go, Lucifel had been tempted to do something unreasonable like drag him down with him, but he knew better than to let the desire control him. He was led back to the gates by Gabriel who said very little, trying to keep her eyes away from him. Enoch went all the way with them as well. Before parting, Enoch took his hands one more time and gave him a smile filled with a fondness that the others seemed incapable of now. It was embarrassing to be looked at that way, and he probably would've shaken him off in the past and told him not to do something like that, but he'd missed his attention too deeply to take it for granted.

The fervor with which he'd searched for Izomeron made him realize the depth of the feelings he had for Enoch. They made him feel pathetic, like he was no better than the other fallen angels with their base desires, but Enoch wasn't anything like the simple, human things they longed for. He was perfect, and Lucifel believed there was something admirable about struggling for perfection.

Lucifel was the one to pull his hands away, but before Enoch could leave him, he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him close into one more embrace. From over Enoch's shoulder, he stared at Gabriel, making sure he captured her eyes, and hoped that she saw the human emotion in his eyes and felt guilty for averting hers from honest love.

He hoped that blindly following God made them miserable.

 

And that was how the present found him back in the Darkness, laying naked in his chambers amid the many accumulated pillows that substituted for a bed, helplessly rubbing at himself without relief.

Indeed, this was Hell. This world where he was unable to satisfy himself without Enoch was Hell.

For quite a while, he was aware that Amon was nearby and watching him, but he pretended not to notice as he continued rubbing and plunging his fingers inside of himself. He wasn't interested in giving him a show, but he didn't feel any shame in his body anyway, and he knew that Amon probably didn't care and wasn't there to watch. When he wanted Lucifel's attention, he rustled his feathers and came closer, landing on one of the pillows near him.

“ _Hoo, hoo~_ Are you not going to tell me how things went in Heaven? You seem awfully... Um- Agitated. You look hungrier than a succubus.”

“Agitated?” Lucifel laughed. Pulling his fingers from himself, he lifted them to his lips and licked them clean as he moved his other hand between his legs. “No, maybe you're right. I can't stop thinking about him.”

“ _Hoo~?_ About Metatron?”

He nodded, turning to bury his face in the pillows as he arched his back in the air, trying to push his fingers inside deeper. He had all sorts of instruments he could've been using to pleasure himself, but he knew that no imitation could take the place of the real thing. “Yes. Enoch,” he corrected him. “Do you know he called me by my name? My original name. I was so surprised that he remembered. I thought for sure that God would've made him forget me.”

Amon gave him an amused hoot. “ _Hoo! Hoo, hoo~_ Even if He did, don't you think Enoch would've remembered on his own the way that you did? My Lord, you know that he loves you. He may be naïve enough to listen to what He tells him, but his sense of pure and simple justice will always allow him to see what's inside his own heart. You may be missing yours, but he must've felt your heart in his own.”

A shiver worked its way up his back at the romantic thoughts Amon was putting in his head. “My heart...?” Rolling onto his back, he placed his free hand over the open hole in his chest, thinking. The way to close the gap likely rested with Enoch. A union with him appeared to be what his body was aching for the most. It had to be some sort of sign.

“ _Hoo..._ Do you have a plan, Lord Devil? This appears to be an easy opportunity for you to reclaim what belongs to you.”

Amon shouldn't have had to ask him. Amon was capable of predicting the future, so he should've been able to see already whether or not he was able to get him back. Perhaps he just needed a little more; an indication of his intentions to figure out which course of the future his decisions would lead him toward. As Lucifel idly rubbed his fingers over his slick flesh, his mind swirling with heat, he tried to think of how he could sink his claws into Enoch.

“ _Hoo, hoo..._ If I may make a suggestion, my Lord...?” Amon said, coyly holding one wing over his beak. “I'm surprised you haven't thought of this yourself yet, considering your current state. Why not seduce him? It would be a simple feat for you. He already loves and trusts you, and I find it inconceivable that he wouldn't have an extraordinary pent up desire for sex after spending thousands of years with no partner. He may not be human any longer, but, as I'm sure you're aware, even an angel can harbor carnal lust.”

Ceasing his movements, Lucifel laid on his side, resting his cheek in his palm, and stared at him. “Of course I've thought of that, Amon. That plan was at the top of my list. Do you think I'm simple?”

Amon looked away, nervously putting his wings behind his back. “ _Hoo._ Well, then. Allow me to explain further, as it seems you have not followed my thought. You've gifted many a human woman with your Dark seed, but have you not considered using your own body to bear his child?”

“I can do that...?”

Frustrated, Amon waved his wings at him. “ _Hoo!_ This is your preferred form and you've never _given it any thought?_ ”

Lucifel clicked his tongue and flicked him on the forehead, feeling a little satisfied when Amon flinched and let out a hoot. “Of course I haven't thought about that. I wouldn't burden my own body with a human child. The children I fathered are no children of mine. I possessed their husbands or whoever I could get my hands on to have sex with them. You really think I'd befoul my own body by touching them? Amon, please, you know me better than that, and you know how these things work. If I'd used my own body, the resulting child would've been a Nephilim.”

For some reason, that didn't appear to discourage Amon from this idea.

“ _Hoo._ My Lord, Metatron is an Archangel.”

Well, that did change things. He hadn't thought about that.

“I see,” he said, thinking more deeply about the idea, finally giving it some real consideration. “How sure are you that I could conceive his child? Do you want to do some divination for me? Eaten any mice lately? Wanna cough up some bones?”

“ _Hoo..._ Just go get a pendulum.”

Crawling over the pillows, he went to the heavy trunk he kept nearby that he used to hold all the important things like lots, coins, beads, cards, and of course, his phone charger. His pendulum had gotten tangled around the charger's cord, but once he pulled it free, he rolled back over to Amon with it in his hand.

“ _Hoo, hoo?_ Which way is 'yes'?” Amon asked.

“Back and forth,” he said confidently, having done this numerous times. “Our question is, obviously, 'Can I, in my present form, conceive a child with Metatron?' Here goes.”

Sitting with his feet tucked under him, hugging one of the pillows to his chest, he let go of the pendulum's bob and held it by the chain. As he kept his arm still, they waited and watched as the bob swung in a circular motion before slowly choosing a direction. He wanted it to swing toward him, but he didn't let his personal feelings affect the steadiness of his hand, allowing the pendulum to be guided by the force of truth.

Gradually, the pendulum began to swing back and forth, taking the direction they'd hoped for. With a grin, Lucifel tugged the chain and caught the end of it in his palm and held up his other hand. Amon was a little surprised by the gesture, but he extended one of his clawed reptilian paws to return his high-five.

“Now, do you have any idea what sort of child we would have?” Lucifel asked, very curious now that he knew that this was even a possibility.

Unfortunately, Amon shook his head. “ _Hoo, hoo, hoo..._ Once it's growing within you, I can offer you more insight. You know that you have nothing to fear because we can always terminate it if it seems unfavorable. I can, however, tell you that your opportunity is coming very soon. In fact, I think you may even have a chance to become pregnant tonight.”

“ _Ehh?_ That's really soon. What makes you think-”

His phone began to ring.

“Damn, you're good,” he muttered, pulse quickening as he reached for his phone. When he went up to Heaven, he wasn't that surprised to find out that Enoch had finally acquired a cellphone of his own – the same model as his brother's, in fact. Now he felt glad that he'd noticed and thought to exchange numbers with him. That decision seemed like it was already going to pay off.

Waving a hand at Amon to tell him to wait for a moment, Lucifel laid back down in the pillows and lifted his phone to his ear. As casually as possible while he was still feeling the heat of this new information, he said hello. Enoch was the one who did most of the talking, and Lucifel listened, occasionally replying, and soon the call was over. For a moment, he laid there, amazed, staring at the ceiling.

“He said he wants to see me,” he told him, sensing that Amon was curious about the call. “He said he could feel that I was lonely.”

“ _Hoo._ He may be thinking the same thing you are.”

Probably not. At least, he doubted that Enoch was thinking about it in terms of offspring. He was probably just looking for a way to calm the confusing desire in his body that God had been forcing him to ignore. Knowing that he could meet with him when he wanted must've been what finally broke down Enoch's ability to control himself. Rather, there just wasn't anything to stop him anymore. Before, their separation had been permanent and Lucifel had no way to return to Heaven, but now a pathway had been opened for him.

God expected Enoch to be a good boy, but that loyalty He was so confident in was about to be tested.

“I can't go looking like this,” Lucifel said, looking down at his naked body.

It was always dark in the Netherworld, but night and day came at regular intervals in Heaven. The humans had this image of Heaven as a place where night never fell and it's always bright and sunny, but if that were the case, then Enoch never would've been able to sleep and get any work done. Being immortal didn't make him immune to fatigue. As his advisor, Lucifel always had to keep an eye on him to make sure he wasn't overworking himself and got enough rest.

He thought it was a pain back then, but he missed those days now.

In any case, he could probably show up wearing as much or as little as he wanted since he was _the Devil_ and who the hell was going to argue with him? But if he were going to do any seducing, then he had to show up looking good. Outright nakedness wasn't nearly as appealing as leaving a little to the imagination.

“How about a skirt and-”

“ _Hoo?_ You want to look like one of those sexy devil Halloween costumes?” Amon asked dryly.

“How dare you! You didn't even let me finish. What's that supposed to mean, anyway? I _am_ the Devil. If anyone's allowed to dress like a sexy devil, _it's me._ ”

“ _Hoo..._ A skirt, though...” Amon slowly looked away.

Was there some kind of problem with that? “I'm not a man. I can wear whatever I want. A pair of heels and stockings is sexy to everyone.”

Amon flew over to his dresser. Landing on the surface, he pulled out one of the top drawers for him and began rooting through his clothes. “ _Hoo, hoo._ That may be true, but you want to think about what's specifically appealing to Enoch. If you want him to impregnate you, you're going to have to choose your garments carefully. Something familiar will be best, I believe.”

He really had no sense of delicacy. Lucifel understood what he was trying to say, but the least he could've done was say it in a way that didn't sound so blunt and vulgar. Sighing, Lucifel got up and went to him and looked over the things that Amon was pulling from the drawer. He couldn't help feeling like there was no point in choosing when he was just going to take his clothes off at some point anyway, but that also made the decision feel easier. He would make an impression and then discard his clothes and then he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.

 

“...This looks like what I used to wear,” Lucifel said as he turned around in front of his mirror, wearing the outfit that Amon had chosen. The only major difference was his long hair and the hole that was visible through the thin material. He could easily change his hair if he wanted, but he recalled the feeling of Enoch's fingers running through it and he decided to keep it as it was.

As he readied himself to leave, Amon flew up to him and landed on his head.

“ _Hoo, hoo!_ Don't let the Archangels see you. Metatron probably didn't let them know that he was calling you. If your brother sees you, he'll report to God.”

He didn't think that Michael would want to tell on him. After he had recalled that they were siblings, it felt like Michael had found some sympathy for him and regretted some of his actions. He wouldn't _want_ to report him, but he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He and the other Archangels didn't have the sort of free will that Enoch and Galiel had. Unless they wanted to deviate the way that Lucifel had, they had to continue faithfully following God's orders.

“I know that, Amon.” He reached up to remove the owl demon from his head, then placed him on the ground and looked down at him with a smile of confidence. “Your concern is appreciated, though. I promise you my success,” he said, placing a hand over his lower belly.

Amon bowed his head respectfully. “ _Hoo._ May you find happiness, my Lord.”

Lucifel left before his head was raised.

 

If God really wanted him to suffer, He would've made it so he had to climb hand and foot to Heaven, but they had opened a direct pathway between the realms for him to follow. Perhaps it was just an oversight on their part, or maybe they weren't capable of the sort of cruel thoughts that he was. Maybe he knew how to be crueler to himself than they did.

He was ready to grab his phone to text Enoch when he reached the gates, but he glanced up and found him waiting there for him, peeking his head out from between the gates. He looked so proud of himself, it made Lucifel want to laugh. Giving him a little wave, Enoch beckoned him closer, silently telling him to hurry it up, and Lucifel warped the rest of the way, right through the gates. Enoch looked surprised that he was able to do that, but that wasn't going to be the place for him to explain anything. Lifting a finger to his lips, he hushed him, and Enoch nodded his understanding.

On the way to Enoch's chambers, Lucifel made sure to keep an eye out for the other angels. It was hard to believe that they wouldn't be on alert having had a visit from the Dark Lord, but, to his surprise, there didn't appear to be anyone else around. Finding it too suspicious to ignore, he quietly asked Enoch where they all were, but he shook his head and said that he assumed that they were roosting in their usual places.

At least that meant that no one else knew about Enoch's call. He'd kept that a secret, which meant... Yes, Enoch had the same things on his mind.

Once inside his chambers, Enoch sat down heavily on his bed and let out a weary sigh.

After taking a quick glance at each corner of the room to secure his own peace of mind, Lucifel sauntered over and stood in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest. “How's it been? The other Archangels aren't as fun as I am, so I bet it's been boring without me. Is it tough having to put up with them?”

Giving an even deeper sigh, Enoch laid back on the bed, his legs hanging over the edge, and slung an arm over his eyes. “I mean... They're really nice, of course. Everyone's always really nice to me, but... I don't know. Maybe there _is_ such a thing as 'too nice'. I don't think I like the delicate way they treat me. I'm an Archangel now. I'm not as weak as I used to be.”

“Even Archangels are more delicate than you think,” Lucifel said. When Enoch was laying there like that with his wings stowed, it was easy to imagine that he was still just a human. That was the sort of vulnerability he had to be careful of – the kind that Lucifel planned to take advantage of. “If you aren't careful, you could end up like me.”

Enoch lifted his arm from his eyes to look at him. It felt unnerving to be stared at for that long without hearing him say anything. The longer Enoch stared at him, a complicated expression began to settle over his features.

“Is it really that bad in Hell?” he asked.

What a vague question. It was bad, certainly. It was the place where the damned were sent to be punished, but that also made it a place of liberation. There were many happy people in Hell – happy _good_ people who simply didn't abide by the harsh guidelines that God set in place that made it next to impossible for them to make it into Heaven. Entering Heaven meant relinquishing personal thought and feeling and there weren't many people who were ecstatic about the idea of that. Some of those who left would leave reluctantly.

So, in a way, Hell was not the kind of place that God's followers believed it to be. But Enoch was asking him. It was a question meant for _him_ specifically, and if he were being honest...

“It's terrible,” he said. It was too embarrassing to elaborate.

“Because you miss me?” Enoch asked, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Goddammit.

Rather than satisfy him by showing him his embarrassment, Lucifel stepped closer, placing his hands down at his sides.

“Yes. Every day for me has been the worst – not because of Hell, not because of the power that was stripped from me, but because I was banished there alone. I have followers and demons who are loyal to me; Amon and Astaroth and Satan are decent company, but they aren't you. When the Grigori fell, they at least got to enjoy themselves before they were captured, but I was never allowed to have what I wanted. Do you know how frustrating that was? I've constantly questioned myself. 'Was it right to rebel?' 'Should I have tried something else?' 'If I stayed quiet, even if I never had you, I could've been near you.' Those sort of thoughts... They were the kinds of thoughts an angel would have, and I hated it. I hated questioning myself. Why was it so wrong to want what I wanted?”

Quietly, Enoch said his name, at a loss but unable to look away from him after the things he'd told him.

“Well, Enoch? Do you know? Could you tell me why it was wrong?”

Continuing to look at him, unwavering, without taking any extra time to think about it, Enoch replied, “I don't think we can understand God.”

That was all he needed to say.

It wasn't blind faith that tied Enoch to Heaven. He had questions, too.

Sitting down beside him, Lucifel rested his face in one of his palms, feeling tired. “I guess I just want an answer. You've listened to prayers, haven't you? You know how humans pray when they feel lost, when they need something to help explain their suffering? I don't usually relate well with humans, but I think that's how I feel. Except I know I won't get an answer. No matter how much I screamed in the Darkness, I was only given silence.”

“I don't think we can understand Him, but... Even if He doesn't really do everything for a reason, I think there must be something that He can see that we can't. I know that you never asked for any of this, Lucifel. I know that you never actually wanted to be the one to take His place. But I think you're the only one who can guide the Darkness.”

So Enoch knew. He knew that he hadn't wanted to take God's throne. If he looked at things the way that Enoch was trying to, then maybe it did make a little bit of sense. If that were true, then, in a way, God had given him what he'd claimed to want by giving him the Darkness to rule over. That hadn't been what he wanted at all, but maybe it was like Enoch said. Maybe there was something that God knew that he was just incapable of understanding.

“Fuck 'im,” he muttered, falling back to lay next to Enoch.

He cracked open an eye in time to see the positively scandalized look on Enoch's face. “L-Lucifel, you can't say things like that here...!”

“Whatever. He isn't listening. Don't act all shocked, either.”

Rolling onto his side to face him, tucking up his knees a little, Enoch gave him an exasperated yet amused look; his eyebrows pinched, a small smile on his lips. Lucifel was supposed to be seducing him, but somehow he'd forgotten all about that once they started talking about his problems. The hole in his chest was still aching painfully and it loosened his lips when it realized that Enoch was willing to hear his anguish. He wanted to keep hiding it, but, as a former angel of the highest order, he knew that there would be no way to solve his problems except to lay them bare.

To heal the wound, he had to show him more than what was on the surface. Enoch had to know its root to be able to help him.

At least, Lucifel hoped that it was that simple. He didn't want to embarrass himself for nothing.

“I think you're doing a good job,” Enoch said, reaching out to tuck Lucifel's hair behind his ear.

He couldn't help but laugh. “You're probably the only person here who'd praise me for my work. I keep the order, but I do bad things too, you know. I'm a bad guy.”

“You do bad things with good intentions,” Enoch said, idly stroking his hair. “That doesn't make you a bad guy. The things you value are just different from what the other Archangels value. They don't have your free thought, so try not to get mad at them, okay? If you call yourself a bad guy, you're allowing yourself to be trapped by their values. I don't think you can be happy if you keep holding yourself down like that.”

In his absence, Metatron had become the highest angel. Lucifel could tell that the position was well-deserved. That was no surprise, though. Lucifel believed that he deserved a position far higher.

“When did you get so smart?” he asked, moving a little closer.

Enoch brushed his fingers over his cheek, touching him gently, looking at him like he was trying to memorize his features. “I had a good teacher,” he said, smiling at him, moving closer yet.

Lucifel was supposed to be the one doing the seducing. In his head, he was already raising the white flag and sobbing to Amon in at least five languages at once, ashamed that he was falling for this innocently charming angel all over again. Amon said he would get pregnant, but he didn't say anything about _how._ Lucifel thought he'd be the assertive one leading the situation. He thought that Enoch still wouldn't have a clue what to do with his dick. The atmosphere, however, was telling a different story.

Enoch's finger lightly traced over his mouth, lingering on his lower lip as he studied his face, then moved lower. He paused for a moment, staring at the hole that was visible through his shirt before he began unbuttoning the top buttons. Lucifel stilled his breath once his shirt was pushed open. He didn't know why, but there was something very distressing about letting anyone get near to that hole. Like Amon had said, maybe his heart was in there somewhere, invisible, and he felt protective of it because it was still raw, no matter how old the wound was.

“This looks so painful,” Enoch said, resting his palm on Lucifel's chest on a place where he could touch. “Does it still hurt?”

Swallowing nervously, Lucifel looked away. His head was a mess. “It always hurts. It hurts because it's numb. There's no feeling worse than the feeling that you're missing something.”

“What you're missing...” Enoch repeated slowly as if he were pondering his words. He took his eyes from the hole and looked down at himself, then back at the hole, his face scrunching in innocent confusion. “Why's it still there if the thing you were missing is right here?”

He was gonna die.

Pulling the front of his shirt closed, Lucifel rolled over and faced away from him, laughing nervously and hysterically, red in the face and nearing tears. “What the Hell's wrong with you? Don't say things like that without warning me first! You're going to give me a heart attack! Besides, I don't remember you being this good with words. Who are you and what did you do with Enoch?”

Laughing warmly, Enoch moved into the space Lucifel had left and slid his arms around his waist, pulling him back against him. His breath tickled Lucifel's skin as he nuzzled his neck. “I'm still here. Still the same me. Even if you forgot some things for a while, the things you thought you lost were always waiting right here for you. You may hate this place, but it isn't all bad, is it? I'm here.”

That was why, though. That was why he hated it.

In his head, he heard Amon's voice again, the way he'd wished him happiness.

What was happiness? What form did it take? Could he be happy even if Enoch stayed in Heaven? Was there a way for him to separate what he loved from this place he hated? There were too many questions that he had no way of answering. He didn't understand God's thoughts. Even Amon couldn't tell what path the future would take. For God, was there one definitive path?

He refused to believe that he couldn't obtain happiness with his own hands, through his own means.

“Lucifel,” Enoch said, pressing his forehead against his shoulder.

Lucifel waited, feeling worn, too weary to reply.

“I love you.”

It was strange. He always knew that Enoch loved him, so he didn't think there was a need for either of them to say it. It was just as powerful if it went unspoken, he thought.

In this Heaven, though, was there no blasphemy greater than those three words spoken softly to the Devil?

That was what he thought, yet the hole that struggled and cried finally ended its anguish. It had pierced more than just his body. The hole had gone deeper than the eye could see, reaching his soul, severing him from the happiness and comfort from days that he could no longer even recall with perfect clarity. The magic of those words mended his soul and sewed up the hole, sealing it with a delicate warmth.

“You see?” Enoch said, smiling against his shoulder. “When I saw that hole, I knew I couldn't leave you be. You've been working hard, but I think you're going to need your whole heart if you're going to continue leading the Darkness.”

Right. That was a nice sentiment, but it seemed as though Enoch really hadn't caught on to his ulterior motives. He was glad to have the hole filled, for sure, and he was happy knowing that Enoch was always there for him, but that was also kind of the problem. He didn't want Enoch staying in Heaven. Though he hated Heaven, the thought of separating Enoch from his holy position as the highest angel didn't feel right, so Lucifel didn't want to have to make him fall to have him by his side.

The pathway God had made for him between Heaven and Hell might not always be there. This might be his only chance to establish his own permanent link.

Amon was right. He couldn't let this opportunity slip from his fingers if he hoped to hold on to his happiness.

It was time to turn up the charm.

He turned around in Enoch's embrace to face him. With a calm breath, he opened his mouth. “Enoch, I l-” And closed his mouth just as quickly. He couldn't say those words now. Using them frivolously like this to get his way would reopen the hole.

“Lucifel.” Enoch's fingertips graced his jaw, tilting his chin up. “Can I kiss you...?”

How like him. “Why are you asking? You should take what you want.”

Enoch gazed at his lips with a troubled expression. “You may be fallen, but I still feel like you're above me. It doesn't feel like it's wrong to touch you because you're something vile, but because you're someone perfect.”

“Perfect? You're kidding.”

He laughed softly. “Yeah, maybe not. Perfect... What is 'perfect'? I think that each person must have their own way of defining that word. It's always different, always changing. Some days, you're probably closer to 'perfect' than other days.”

This one who was deeply pondering the meaning of the word 'perfect' was, himself, perfect. In all Heaven and Earth, there was no one closer to that impossible-seeming idea. It frustrated him that Enoch wasn't able to see his own perfection, but that might've been a part of what made him perfect, too.

Extracting himself from Enoch's arms, Lucifel sat up and looked down at his chest. He ran his fingers over the sealed surface and placed his hand there for a second, surprised when he felt the beat of his heart from within. Below him, Enoch was still smiling at him, waiting patiently for a kiss.

It was a start, at least.

As he shrugged off his opened shirt, he had to grin at Enoch's reddening face. Putting a hand on Enoch's shoulder, he guided him to lay back on the bed normally with his head against the pillow and straddled him with his knees on either side of his hips. He had no doubt that Enoch had been hoping for a little more than a kiss, but all the time they'd just wasted talking about their feelings made it clear that he didn't know how to fire things up with the Dark Lord. It would be hard for an innocent angel to match his level of sexual confidence, so Lucifel couldn't blame him.

Holding his shoulders down against the bed, he leaned down and slowly brought their lips together. When he felt him sigh against his mouth, he tilted his head slightly and captured his lips at a new angle. Pushing past Enoch's open defenses, he slid his tongue into his mouth and heard and felt him make an expectedly surprised sound. Naturally, Lucifel took the lead, feeling proud that he was finally on top.

Kissing felt really nice.

Come to think of it, he couldn't remember the last time he'd kissed someone like that. It was easy to bewitch a human with a single deep kiss, but he didn't have these sorts of feelings for anyone else. As the kiss gradually deepened and became more passionate, he lowered himself on top of him, their chests pressing together, their hips touching. At some point, Enoch's arms found their way around his waist and he was actually encouraging him to rub against him. At the back of his mind, Lucifel wondered whether Enoch knew what to expect of his body. His slender waist and the flat front of his jeans should've given him an idea of what he was like beneath his clothes.

They'd spent hundreds of years together. It must have been out of respect for Enoch's delicate sensibilities that he hadn't bared himself in front of him before. Clothes were so troublesome.

When they finally parted to breathe, Enoch looked at him with hazy eyes and reached up to play with his hair. “Do you still find it hard to relate to humans?”

He had been created as an angel, so he still tended to think like one. His free thought made it possible for him to understand what the humans were thinking sometimes, making it easier for him to hand down punishment, but he didn't think that the way he loved Enoch was similar to the way a human had ever loved another human. His love for Enoch made him want to glorify him. It was the love he was supposed to have for God.

“Yes,” he finally answered, sitting up. “I can't think like them and they can't think like me. I've observed them for a long time, though, so I can say that if they loved each other with the same kind of passion they use to defend their religions, they'd be a lot happier.”

Enoch hummed, nodding slowly. “But you understand me, don't you?”

“Do I? Can anyone really _understand_ another person?”

Enoch's eyes were starting to cross. “L-Lucifel...”

He patted him on the chest and leaned down to give him another kiss. “Don't worry about things like that right now. It's pointless to try to make sense of certain things with words. If you really want to understand me right now, feel me with your body and heart. I've been waiting for you for a really, really long time, you know.”

“Wh-what do you...?”

Enoch didn't need to act so coy. He knew what Lucifel was talking about. Allowing no doubt to remain, Lucifel moved back and ran a hand down his body and loosely grasped him through his robes. A pleased grin blossomed on Lucifel's lips when he discovered how hard he already felt. He must've become a master of ignoring his own body. Had he ever masturbated? Had he ever allowed himself to have a single impure thought? God was so cruel. Lucifel didn't like the thought of Enoch touching anyone but him, but he also didn't like the thought of someone else making him suffer. If his body were made to feel desire, then he should've been allowed to at least satisfy it with his own hands.

There was nothing admirable about sacrificing one's own comfort. Touching himself wasn't going to hurt anyone.

“No jeans, huh?” he asked after he pushed open Enoch's robes, exposing his bare thighs.

Enoch looked away sadly. “The pair you gave me got worn out, and then I didn't want to ask any of the other angels to help me get a new pair.”

“Not even Michael?” he asked, somewhat surprised. Then again, he wouldn't have asked Michael for anything, either. “Well, that's fine. I can get you whatever you want. How 'bout that? Next time we meet, I'll have a whole new wardrobe for you.”

“Really?” He looked so happy, like a puppy wagging its tail.

“Of course. I always liked bringing you gifts. It's been a while, so I'm probably going to have to take your measurements...” Pinching the end of the sash tied around his waist, he gave it a little tug and it came undone, loosening the front of his clothes. Enoch looked visibly nervous, but he had nothing to worry about. He was in the hands of a professional. Lucifel slipped his hands beneath his clothes and pushed them up, making him raise them over his head to pull them off. “Come on,” he said, unable to keep his amusement from his voice, “I saw you naked about a billion times. You're supposed to be an angel now. What're you getting all shy for?”

“A whole number of reasons...”

Some of those reasons might've been reasonable, but the majority probably weren't, so Lucifel hushed him and told him not to worry himself, not to think too hard about what they were doing. Above all else, whatever they did, he told him not to raise his voice. They didn't want anyone interfering.

As he sat back and looked him over, Lucifel tried not to laugh. Enoch stuck with the traditional robes, but he was wearing modern underwear. Who got them for him? Galiel? God bless that girl.

He would've been happy to sit there and drink in the sight of his body for a few more thousand years, but he had to get moving. He didn't want to take too long and accidentally jinx the situation.

Enoch's eyes tried to follow what he was looking at as Lucifel began looking around the room. The atmosphere was all wrong, Lucifel explained. With a simple wave of his hand, he turned off the overhead lights. The darkness surrounded them for only one second before another wave of his hand called upon the light of a few minor demonic spirits. Enoch looked on-edge when he recognized the little wisps, but he relaxed as soon as he remembered that they wouldn't do him any harm in the Dark Lord's presence.

“Much better,” he said, smoothly rising from the bed. He was glad that this outfit was so simple. He could dress and undress in the blink of an eye if he wanted, but the way in which he removed his clothes was important at the moment. Keeping his back straight to show off his smooth, sealed chest, he carefully toed off his shoes and left them by the side of the bed. With a shrug of his shoulders, the loose, sheer shirt quietly whispered down his arms and piled on the floor. Just like old times, he wasn't wearing anything underneath his jeans, but Enoch didn't know that. Turning away from him, he unbuttoned them and pushed his fingers into the waist and slowly pulled them over his ass, bending as he unveiled inch after inch of his smooth, pale skin.

With his skin illuminated by the wisps' warm glow, he turned back around to face him with a hand on his hip.

Even in the dim light, Lucifel could see the dark blush on Enoch's face.

“Thought so,” he muttered.

“'Thought so'?” Lucifel asked, climbing back onto the bed. “About what? Angels don't have a sex. I can look like whatever I want. I could greatly alter my appearance, you know. The only reason I stay like this is because it's comfortable and I don't have to worry about having any other parts flying around when I'm not wearing clothes. Besides, after I fell, I realized what a great blessing this versatile body was.” Crawling over him, Lucifel touched his cheek, traced his fingers down his jaw, his throat, over his chest. “I could please you however you want to be pleased.”

Enoch always stuck him as the type who was secretly dying to be bent over and fucked, but Lucifel already knew what he wanted their first time to be like. That was something the humans weren't wrong about; the first time was important. He wanted Enoch to remember what it felt like to be buried deep in his precious Archangel. He wanted to show him how incredible it felt to be surrounded by the Dark Lord's heat.

Giving a little laugh at how hard Enoch was looking, he placed a hand over him and gently groped him through his underwear. “Am I wrong in thinking that this is your first time ever?”

Enoch smelled like a virgin. There was no way he was wrong.

“Y-yeah. You could say that... Makes me feel like you're my teacher all over again since it sounds like you know what you're doing.”

“More or less,” he admitted. “I've had sex, but I've never used my own body to touch a human. I've gotten enough offers from demons, but they aren't of any interest to me and I generally have no interest in sex anyway. When I think about you, though...”

“O-oh,” Enoch mumbled breathlessly. His fingers clutched at the sheets as he tried to resist lifting his hips to meet the hand that touched him. “So, in other words, this is sort of like your first time too.”

Sort of.

He'd never felt someone inside of him with his own, angelic body before. Now that the hole in his chest was sealed, he was already starting to feel different, too. He didn't know what it was going to be like, but he had a feeling that uniting with Enoch was going to be a powerful experience.

Putting his fingers under the waistband of Enoch's underwear, he pulled them down his legs and put them wherever his robe fell. Once he wrapped his fingers around his bared flesh, he started to wonder whether it would fit. It had to. He'd used all kinds of things on himself before. This was going to be easy.

So what was making him feel so nervous...?

“Lucifel.”

He looked up at his name and found Enoch reaching out his arms for him. Lucifel laid down over his chest and Enoch wrapped his arms around him and captured his lips. The heat in him was rising higher and higher until he felt he could pass out, his head feeling fried and confused. Enoch was an astoundingly quick learner. His kisses felt so good already...

Lucifel's body moved on its own, his hips shifting, rubbing against the hard cock that was pressing against his lower belly. Internally, he was cursing his body's reaction, already feeling wet after barely being touched.

His soft moans turned into a surprised noise when he felt Enoch's fingers touch him from behind. Those fingers curiously slipped between his lips, through the slickness between his legs. Even though he wasn't ashamed of his body, something made him want to look away and hide his face, but Enoch kept him distracted with his mouth. Their breaths mingled as their tongues played against each other, making it difficult for Lucifel to think as one of Enoch's fingers pushed inside.

He thought he was in control. He should've just grabbed Enoch's dick and sat on it, but now he was getting fingered and Enoch's other hand was gently stroking his back and he just couldn't make himself break away from something that felt so good.

“You know,” Enoch said, his words mumbled against Lucifel's lips. He twined some of Lucifel's long hair around his fingers and let it slowly slip between them. “I didn't get to mention it before, but I really like your hair like this. It makes you look like the other angels.”

What was he trying to say? Lucifel wanted to tell him that he was wrong, but before he could say anything, Enoch pulled him down against him, slipping his fingers from him to wrap both his arms around him.

“A fallen angel is still an angel, Lucifel,” he said, his voice gentle. “Even as you are now, you're still the radiant Morning Star, the most beautiful angel. I feel so honored to be with you like this.”

Lucifel put his head against Enoch's shoulder and groaned. “You're embarrassing, you know that? You're extremely embarrassing. How can you say all this stuff with a straight face? That should be a sin.”

Oblivious as always, Enoch tilted his head, trying to look at him. “Do you not like being complimented? I'm only saying how I feel.”

That was a real gift, and Enoch had no idea. Other people couldn't talk that openly, not even the Devil. Still, hearing him say those things made the throbbing in his chest feel even more pronounced. At that point, there was little question left in his mind about the source of that feeling. It was only fair that he let himself question it, but it seemed like Enoch had never questioned how he felt, relying on faith, loving him in a wholly pure way. Lucifel envied him. Though, between the two of them, he didn't know who was happier.

Everything was relative, he thought.

“I don't need compliments,” he said, resting his chin on Enoch's shoulder. “I don't like being praised or worshiped. I don't deserve it.”

“I thought you were supposed to be prideful,” Enoch joked, pinching his cheek. Before Lucifel could rub at it, Enoch kissed the sore spot and placed a extra kiss to his lips for good measure. “You don't regret what you did, do you? You were unrepentant for that decision. I know it must've been hard for you there, so... What was it, then? What did you tell yourself to make yourself believe that you deserved to be punished?”

It was amazing, Enoch's ability to see right through him. He could fool anyone except him.

There were many contradictory things he thought about to keep himself going through those years.

_'I took you for granted,'_ he wanted to say.

Always looking ahead, visiting the future, snapping his fingers whenever something didn't go their way – he had forgotten about the importance of the present. Without the present, there was no future. Having lost sight of that fact, he didn't see his own banishment coming. He hadn't realized that he would lose the person most important to him.

“Lucifel.”

His damp eyes flew open at his name, and the next second found him laying on his back, their positions reversed. Even in the dim light, Enoch seemed to glow with a certain aura, the light of the wisps warming his dark skin.

“I don't want you to suffer anymore.”

Ah. Yeah, this guy was definitely embarrassing.

Grabbing his face firmly between both hands, Lucifel leaned up and kissed him on the forehead, both cheeks, between the eyes, and finally, once more on the lips.

“My blessing,” he said, trying to not let him notice how happy he'd made him. “Now, go on. Do with me as you wish.”

Enoch sputtered, unsure what that meant he was supposed to do. Seeing that he needed him to act as his teacher and give him some guidance once more, Lucifel slipped a hand between them and took a firm grasp of his cock. Pulling back his legs, spreading them for him, he positioned the head of his cock against his wet opening and flicked his eyes up to make sure he hadn't caused him to pass out yet. It looked like Enoch wasn't going to stop him, but he was too nervous to do it on his own, so Lucifel nudged his hips toward him and let the head sink between his lips. Already feeling the sweet stretch from his width, a pleasant sigh slipped from his throat.

“You can do it however you want. You don't have to worry about me,” Lucifel said.

Telling Enoch not to worry about him was like telling him not to breathe. The same guy who had zero concern for himself, who'd leap off a cliff without a second thought if Lucifel told him to, would never do something if he thought it might hurt the great Archangel Lucifel. Little did he know, the Dark Lord often welcomed pain. Physical hurt had helped distract him from the pain that he wasn't able to reach and treat within the hole.

Watching Enoch's face, Lucifel shifted his hips, impaling himself slowly upon his cock. He didn't have to go slow. If he really wanted to surprise him, he could've taken it all at once, but there was something real good about the way it felt to take him gradually. Numerous emotions played on Enoch's face, and Lucifel realized that he'd probably never even watched anyone having sex before. The faces he was unconsciously making probably seemed strange to him.

This was Enoch, so it felt weird to compliment his cock, but-

“You're really thick. Feels good. God really blessed you.”

Enoch sparkled.

“Don't let it get to your head,” Lucifel groaned. “The least you could do is try moving and tell me how it feels.”

“O-oh. Yeah. I'll... Yeah.” Enoch was painfully cute when he was flustered. It made Lucifel wish that he could grab his phone and get a few pictures of him like that to entertain himself when he went back to Hell. Tentatively, Enoch grasped his hips and began to move his own, but he stopped almost immediately, turning a spectacular shade of red. “Th- ...This feels really good, Lucifel.”

“Of course it does. You think the world would be overpopulated if sex didn't feel this good? Well, I mean, that's a part of it. People are always thinking about sex for this precise reason, though. It's how so many of them end up coming my way before they make it up to Heaven, too. It's fucking great.”

His dirty mouth earned him a stern look from Enoch. Sighing, he promised that he would watch his language. Hopefully he'd be able to stick to that promise, because, as soon as Enoch started to move again, he was really tempted to curse. Enoch was huge, yeah, and he'd handled other things that were just as thick before, yeah, but there was something really different about this. Knowing it was him, having the _real thing_ inside of him raw made him feel like he was going to explode.

He could feel himself twitching around him, felt Enoch's cock jerking inside him as well. Blearily, he hoped that Enoch wasn't going to come too quickly. Lucifel loved the sound of taking a sweet virgin cock, but he also wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible. Looking at Enoch's face, he could tell that he was thinking the same thing, trying to make himself hold on, reining in the unfamiliar pleasure that he was just encountering for the first time.

Taking a breath, Enoch stopped moving for a moment once he had himself inside completely. Lightly, he touched the place where they were connected, then curiously rubbed his thumb over his clit. When Lucifel's thighs tensed, he glanced up at him, and Lucifel tried to look away, debating whether he should explain these things for him.

“Does it feel good when I...?” One eyebrow raised, Enoch pressed his thumb over it more firmly, rubbing at it, and received his confirmation when Lucifel bit back a sound and pressed himself down harder on his cock. “So that's what you like.”

To retaliate, Lucifel tightened up around him. Gripping Enoch's shoulders to keep himself stable, he lifted his hips and slammed back down, sending his cock all the way in until the head of it rammed into his very deepest place. This was going to be a test of Enoch's resolve and endurance. As the one on top, he should've been the one with more control, but he was already losing to Lucifel. That sounded about right, though. With a few more well-timed contractions of his inner muscles, Lucifel had him groaning anxiously and ready to submit. Keeping their hips locked together, Lucifel took that as his chance and put his back into it to changed their positions, flipping Enoch over onto his back.

Triumphant, Lucifel sat up in his lap and looked down at him, licking his upper lip.

Enoch whimpered, placing his shaky hands back onto Lucifel's hips. “What happened to letting me do what I wanted?”

“Hm? This isn't what you want?” Lucifel asked, lifting himself with his knees until only the tip remained inside, letting Enoch see the way his wetness had covered his entire cock. He touched the length of it just to feel it for himself and sighed as he sunk back down onto it, letting it nudge against the back again, kissing the opening of his womb.

This was gonna get serious. A part of him was starting to question this decision, but now that they were at this point, he couldn't stop himself. He could alter his body on the spot if he wanted, but he couldn't fight the desire to _let it happen._ Now that he had Enoch pinned beneath him, panting, on the brink of coming out of virginal inexperience, he wanted to take it all the way, to feel his cum splashing inside him, to let his womb suck up every drop of it to make him as pregnant as possible.

“Enoch,” he said, looking down at him with hearts in his eyes, “I'm happy. I'm really happy.” He really meant it now, feeling it straight from his heart. To think that he – the Devil – was able to feel that sort of happiness... It was all thanks to Enoch. As he let that warm feeling spread throughout his chest, he leaned down and wrapped his arms around Enoch's shoulders, looked into his eyes, and told him, “I love you too, Enoch.”

Tilting his head, Enoch pressed their lips together and grabbed a fistful of the hair at the back of his head to pull him closer. The hand he'd been keeping on his hip slid around to Lucifel's front to rub his clit again, and Lucifel was glad that he was laying against his chest, otherwise he might've collapsed. It took him by surprise and he gasped openly into his mouth, a sound that was greedily swallowed down as Enoch's tongue rolled against his.

Feeling a dangerous pleasure building inside, Lucifel pulled away and sat up. Taking Enoch's hands, he placed them back on his waist, glad for a second just to make him stop. The way he rubbed him was almost too much to take. His big hands felt so good against him; rough and strong, yet careful. With every touch, Lucifel could tell that he was loved.

It wasn't much longer before Enoch was saying his name in a quivering voice, clearly on the verge of coming. Once his hands were back on Lucifel's hips, it was like he couldn't stop himself, thrusting with reckless abandon, pounding into him hard. Lucifel was really feeling it; sweating, his inner walls feeling raw and sensitive to each new thrust. If Enoch hadn't been just as close, he would've felt ashamed of himself for feeling so turned on. Even lightly touching himself made him feel like it would finish him off, and if that didn't do it, then Enoch's erratic thrusting was going to be what would push him over the edge.

Might as well make himself feel as good as possible and let Enoch enjoy what that felt like, he decided.

Using the heel of his palm, he rubbed himself, already feeling himself beginning to tighten up before the flood of pleasure came crashing down to drag him beneath its waves. At the last second, he remembered that no one else was supposed to know that he was there, and he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from yelling.

At least there was one good thing about Hell: he never had to worry about how loud he was when he played with himself.

As the spasms continued to rock his body, he heard Enoch make a rather conflicted sound, saw him crack open his eyes as if he were trying to ask him what he should do.

“Do it,” Lucifel said, panting roughly as he lifted himself up again, encouraging him to continue thrusting even though he'd gotten so tight around him. “Come in me. Give me all of it.”

Perfect. This angel was still such a human at heart.

There wasn't any way for Enoch to refuse, even if he wanted to. The thing that his body wanted was too strong for him to ignore, so he did exactly as Lucifel told him, thrusting until his back arched, until his head was pressed into the pillow, his eyes squeezed shut. Inside, Lucifel felt it just like he had hoped; a heat spreading in his lower belly, a truly heavenly feeling.

Drunk on that intense pleasure, he continued to rub himself until he was sure that Enoch was done. Enoch slumped against the bed bonelessly, looking like he needed him to snap his fingers to revive him.

Ah, well. This time, he would be fine. He'd done a good job.

For a moment, Lucifel stayed where he was, worried about letting any of that precious cum escape before it had done its job. Sadly, once he felt him softening, he knew that it was time for him to get up and go. He couldn't be there all night, lest one of the others discover him there.

When he got up, he frowned at all the cum that spilled out. Even more of it dripped down his thighs. Struggling to sit up, Enoch offered him a tissue, but Lucifel politely refused it, trying to carefully push it back inside with his fingers. Even still, it began to drip down his legs again, so he just gave up on it and went to get his pants.

After he pulled them on, he considered his shirt, but chose to ignore it. While he put on his shoes, he glanced up at Enoch with a smile, then came over to give him a parting kiss.

“That was good,” he said. He glanced at his dick. “Next time, I'd like to get a taste of that.”

“N-next time?” Enoch asked, modestly grabbing his robe to cover himself.

Nodding, his smile turning into a mischievous grin, Lucifel opened his wings and went to the window. Undoing the latch, he pushed it open and readied himself with one foot on the ledge. Looking over his shoulder, he confidently replied, “No one will separate us now. You're mine, Enoch.”

As he flew away, past the library, heading over the gates, he could've sworn that he heard Enoch's voice resonating in his heart as a prayer.

_”Yes, great Archangel.”_

And as he dove back into the Darkness, Lucifel quietly whispered back, “And I'm yours.”


End file.
